The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a light source reciprocating type electrophotographic copying machine having document-winding drum and document table.
Conventional electrophotographic copying machines are not suitable for copying both a sheet-type document and a book-like document. It is therefore desired to overcome this deficiency and provide such a copying machine.